Finally
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Just a moment between Ron and Hermione, after the end of book six. One shot.


Summary: Just a moment between Ron and Hermione, after the end of book six. One shot.

Disclaimer: None of this belong to me, unfortunately. They belong to JK Rowling, the one and only. She is so lucky:P

Finally

After spending almost a month with the Dursleys, the trio was back to The Burrow for Bill and Fleur wedding day. Before the party started, Ron asked Hermione to take a walk with him. He wanted to tell her how he feels about her, there has been a long time since he realized he was in love with Hermione, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him.

They stopped near the lake. There were a lot of stars in the sky. No one could deny it was a beautiful night.

Ron looked at her, he was trembling, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to tell her, he wanted her so much that he couldn't stand this anymore.

'Hermione, I want to say something , something really important, but first, I need to know what really happened between you and Krum.' Said Ron staring at her.

Hermione looked at him.

'Why do you need to know that, Ron? Does everything have to do with him?' asked Hermione angrily.

'No, of course not. I just need to know, please.'

'Nothing happened, I told you this a thousand times already. Why can't you believe me and stop asking me this for good?'

Ron couldn't believe this. He started dating Lavender just to show Hermione that he, like her, could date anyone he wanted to. He was confused.

'But Ginny said you and Krum snogged. I just thought that…'

'You think a lot Ron, and since when do you believe in everything Ginny says?' asked Hermione.

'I can believe this… I did everything wrong… how stupid I was…' he couldn't look at her, he was so embarrassed.

'Ron, you're not make any sense. What are you talking about?'

'I… uhh… sorry.' He said.

'Sorry about what?'

'About Lavender.' there was a pause and then he continued 'about my behavior, about me dating her.'

Hermione was shocked. That couldn't be real. Ron was apologizing for him and Lavender. Since when he stared to act like a real man and not just a boy? Hermione couldn't say anything, she stayed there, just looking at him, waiting to see what else he would say.

He looked at her.

'I only snogged her because I thought you snogged Krum. I know this is stupid. I'm pathetic. I'm really sorry.'

There was a pause.

'Hermione, say something, please.'

'I don't know what to say, Ron. You… really… hurt me.'

'I'm so sorry' he took her hands 'I've always loved you, it was always you.'

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Her heart was beating really fast. It was Ron, the one she had dreamt all her life. Her best friend. The man she loved.

'I love you too, Ron.

And with that, Ron was getting close to her. He wanted to kiss her for years. And then, they kissed. Their bodies were shaking. They knew they belong to each other. After some time they stop kissing, and just look at each other.

'Ron, what are we going to do now?'

'What do you mean?'

'About us, about the war, about everything.' She said.

'Well, I don't have all the answers, but… about us… I guess no matter what we'll always have each other… I don't know about our future… I don't know if we will survive… I can't promise you that…But I promise that I'll do everything to make our lives worth it.'

Hermione kissed him again. He was so sweet, she couldn't resist.

'What was that for? Asked Ron

'Nothing… just thought that now that we're together we should be enjoying every second… Don't you think?'

'Yeah… but promise me one thing… let's not talk about the war tonight, ok? This night is just for us. Promise?'

'Yes.'

And then they started kissing again, like there was no one in the world, but them. They stayed there for hours until the party started. This night they didn't want to think about problems, about Voldemort. All they could think was themselves.

So, what do you think?

Please, review, ok?

I'm Brazilian, so english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.

If you like this shipper, join my community on Orkut: Ron/Hermione forever.

HBP is the best book ever, don't you think? I can't stop thinking about the book! Wonderful!

Thanks!

Kisses,

Nanda Weasley


End file.
